One Normal Day
by ayrangel1221
Summary: What would Scott and Jean do with one normal day? A day without megamutants or machines trying to take over the world. Just them, alone together.
1. Chapter 1

Scott's POV:

I jump as the bell rings, blinking away my thoughts as everyone bolts for the door. I sigh heavily and throw my stuff in my bag._ Oh, what the heck. Why not? _I think, and I take everything out and pack it more neatly. I amble my way to the door, taking my time weaving between the desks, waving to the teacher. I hope against hope that I've wasted enough time that _she _won't be passing at the same time I leave.

No such luck. Like clockwork, Jean comes around the corner, Taryn and Sandy trailing behind her. She brushes her red hair absentmindedly behind her ear and leans into the other two girls, saying something to them. Whatever it is, Sandy's high-pitched giggle echoes down the corridor, sealing the options of the topic, if not the details.

I duck out of the doorway and insert myself into the flow of traffic in the hallway, keeping my head as low as I can without being conspicuous. If I had been hoping to hide among the other students, it failed miserably. My height and shades guarantee that I can be found in pretty much any crowd.

"Scott!" I turn, planting a grin on my face and trying hard not to blush. I guess I can't put it off any longer. She runs up, her face slightly pink, but her breathing smooth, thanks to hours of intensive training.

"Hey Jean." I say, in an attempt at nonchalance. "What's up?" I put one hand in my pocket, trying to hide the tension. Kurt, the little trickster, winks and mouths something at me as he passes behind Jean. After a moment, I interpret it.

"No time like the present." I'll get him back for that one day. Vaguely, I hear Jean talking and I realize that she's asked me a question.

"I'm sorry, I missed that. What?" I say, shaking my head to clear it. Jean raises an eyebrow and folds her arms, looking me straight in the face and smirking.

"What's got you so nervous?" She queries devilishly. "You look like the time I stepped on Kurt's tail in stilettos. He didn't come near me for a week!" I quickly decide that blunt honesty is the best policy… but not until I have something to give her.

"Nothing. Just thinking." I reply brightly, putting my arm around her shoulders. A plan formulates as we head to my locker. I get my stuff for the weekend and slam the door. Pulling my keys out of my pocket, I grin at her.

"Drive you home?" She looks mock-thoughtful for a moment, then nods.

"I suppose I can go for a ride in your beautiful car, Summers." Then, with a mischievous glint in her eyes, she pushes me, none too gently, into the wall of lockers. She sprints for the door, pulling off her heels as she goes, dodging the few people left in the hall.

"Race you!" She yells over her shoulder. Shaking my head, I follow more slowly, yelling back.

"Yeah, but you can't leave without me because I've got the-"She interrupts with a laugh and stops at the door, holding something shiny in her hand.

"Ah ah ah!" She calls saucily, shaking her finger. "You should know that I never push you without a reason; this time…" I stand gaping; my plan to finally help me ask her the question I'd been throwing around in my head for weeks was crumbling in front of me. It's true, she always does have a reason: payback, covering me, pickpocketing me…

"Jean!" I whine. "Give me back my keys; it's my baby and I have a surprise for you so can I please drive?" She prances back to me, jingling the keys as she comes.

"Do you want them, Summers?" She asks, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, I want my keys." I say, exasperated.

"How bad do you want your keys?" The look on her face and my complete inability to snatch the keys from her hands, despite several lunges for them, are quickly dropping my macho reputation points.

"Very badly, Red. So unless you want me to pull out my secret weapon then I would suggest handing them over." I have no idea what exactly my 'secret weapon' is, but it sounds cool and Jean knows that I have several things I could, but never would, use against her.

"Fine, but you're no fun." She mutters, dropping them into my hand. I grin and nudge her gently.

"But the race is still on right?" I ask, making my best puppy dog face.

"You bet your shiny, red convertible!" She cries, thrusting me out of the way and bolting for the door. Laughing, I follow, beating her by a very small margin and collapsing on the hood, panting.

"You've gotten faster!" I gasp. "I can barely beat you."

"Nope." She replies, barely even breathing harder. "You've just gotten slower." We both throw back our heads and laugh, and I can't help but notice the way the sun sets her hair on fire. _Oh Jean. _I think, watching her light up with happiness. _You just don't know how beautiful you are, do you?_ _One day I'll show you. But for now, just keep on shining for me._

Jean's POV

Scott doesn't take me straight home, which is mildly surprising, though not fully unexpected. We stop first at the music store, where I know a new selection of my favorite band has just come in. And I've been bugging Scott to bring me all week… and now, after refusing to go with me, he has brought me here. Something is up. _What's he planning?_ I think, looking over at him as he watches me sift through the large array of genres and albums. _And what was up with him calling me Red? He never does that. _My thoughts are interrupted.

"Jean, pick six CD's and I will buy them for you, no questions asked. Only condition: You have to let me keep them till tomorrow." This intrigues me. He's not one for elaborate set-ups, but this sounds interesting.

"Deal." I say, pulling out an album I was missing from Creed, two classical collections, two from Daughtry, and one from Hoobastank. There is only one song I want from the last one, but who knows? Maybe another will stand out to me. We check out and he refuses to even let me pay tax. Then he takes me to my favorite Chinese place and again pays. I wonder about all this. Finally, as the sun is just going down, we stop at the office supply store and he buys, of all things, a pad of colorful sticky notes.

"What's that for?" I ask, curious. He puts on a mysterious smile and refuses to say more than an eternally annoying 'You'll see.'

As we park the car back at the Xavier Mansion, he politely opens the door for me and hands me out, like a movie star or a princess. We walk inside, waving to the Professor and Beast playing chess in the living room and Logan watching the news in the family room. We split at the top of the stairs, I to my room and he to his.

"Goodnight." He says, bowing ridiculously and grinning.

"Goodnight." I reply, barely holding back a laugh. He passes me and I walk down the hall toward my room, when suddenly, an arm flies out of a doorway and pulls me in, no _through_, the partially open door. I'm about to throw whoever this is out a window with my telekinesis, but an excited, and familiar, squeal fills the room. The door slams and the light flicks on, revealing a rumpled and annoyed Rogue sitting up and rubbing her eyes in bed and an overly-excited and pink-pajama-d Kitty.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Tell me everything! I totally saw you guys leaving and you were, like, so cute together! Why didn't you tell me you were, like, a thing?" She gushes.

"What?" I protest. She has got to be kidding. Kitty laughs, her loud voice angering Rogue even more.

"You keep telling yourself that." She giggles, looking positively ecstatic. With a growl, and obviously trying to suppress a tirade, Rogue interjects.

"Go back to bed. It's late and I've got a physics test Monday. Oh, and if I have to get you to go to sleep myself, you won't be phasing through anything for a while." And with that, the Southern girl flops down on the mattress and turns over. I look back at Kitty, who has decided that a silent course of celebration might be prudent.

"We are not a thing, we're just friends. Now will you please go to bed and let me go to mine? I've got a test too." I stand and walk to the door, flicking out the light.

"Night Rogue." I call softly. A disgruntled humph comes from the pile of blankets and I leave, wondering what had brought on such a silly idea.

Scott and I together? I mean, we're like siblings, we know everything about each other, but did I really like him like that? Are a few warm feelings when he puts his arm around my shoulders or compliments me enough? Does me liking his laugh or the way his voice makes me feel secure or knowing that he will protect me with his life and feeling safe because of it count as 'liking him'? I mean, he's attractive and all (no scratch that, downright hot), and he always gets super jealous of other guys around me, but does that qualify as being 'a thing'?

I shake my head. It's too much to think about. Sighing, I shut the door and walk to my room, turning on a small lamp and flopping into bed, kicking off my shoes and bringing the covers up to my chin. _I won't think about Scott and I, it's time for bed._

"Scott and I." I whisper, groggily. It sounds good. I yawn and turn over, falling asleep with an image of a boy with red sunglasses and soft brown hair dancing across my vision.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks to all those who read and a HUGE shout-out to I Run With Sporks (BTW, Rogue was you-just-woke-me-up-for-something-as-pathetic-as-S cott-and-Jean's-relationship angry **____**) and skul1 for reviewing as well as to skul1 and idstealer000 for following this story: without you guys, I would just be a fan spouting nonsense (although we all still know that this is still just nonsense anyway **____** ). **_

_**Here's my second chapter, sorry if this isn't moving fast enough. It's my first time doing this**____**. Just FYI, this is set pre-everyone finding out about mutants. **_

_**Please review to tell me what you like, what you hate, whatever you are thinking about, the cute guy down the street ;-) , I'm here to listen. PM if you want privacy. I'm more than happy to listen**____**! Love you all! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the X-Men or any related names, places, etc. I only own the story **___

Chapter 2

Scott's POV:

_Well, it'll have to do_. I think tiredly. It might not win at any craft fairs, but hopefully she'll like it. I step back for a minute, rubbing my eyes behind my glasses and glancing at the clock. 1:23 a.m. I survey my work critically.

Sticky notes, in bright shades of pink, purple and green and ranging from tiny slivers to whole sheets collage the fronts of the six CDs Jean had chosen earlier. On each carefully assembled cover, written in meticulous letters, one word to each CD, is the message, 'Will you go out with me?' Surrounding the words are small cutouts of some of her favorite things: Musical symbols on one; little puppies and kittens on another; a small strip of cheesy pictures of us on the last. _ I wonder how I am going to beat this for a Prom invitation? _I think ruefully. _Of course that's assuming that she even likes me after this. _

A yawn escapes my mouth and I decide to call it a night. Handing them to her with my eyes barely able to hold open and my words slurred by yawns won't make any kind of good impression. I quickly change into some worn, soft pajamas and slide between the covers. But no matter how I toss and turn, a new issue seems to attack my mind with every position. Curled up on my left side, my mind queries, _Where will you take her to dinner? _On my stomach, _What will you talk about? _On my right, _Where are you going to take her? A movie isn't going to cut it, think big!_

That is an issue. Where can I take her that we haven't already gone? What can we do that we haven't done a million times? I mean, I can't even borrow the jet and take her somewhere foreign, for crying out loud. For one, she's already been all over the world on missions and two… well that would be fun to explain to air control.

"Excuse me; can I fly across your national borders and restricted airspaces so I can take my friend on a date? Yeah, I just couldn't find anywhere interesting over here so I just thought I'd skip protocol and fly my well-armed jet right into your country for a night out without even using a passport or checking my immunizations or anything. Oh, where did I get the jet? Well, I'm a powerful mutant at a school full of others like me and my girlfriend could make you do whatever she wanted just using her mind and…" Suddenly, my mental conversation freezes. Unconsciously, I had just called Jean my girlfriend. It had just… happened.

"Girlfriend." I say aloud. "Jean Grey, Scott Summer's girlfriend." My first inclination is to laugh, but then… I mean, is it so inconceivable that an amazing, beautiful girl like Jean could be _my _girlfriend?

Yeah, it is. Me: stiff, militaristic, boring, yeah I've heard it all before. And shaded, orphaned and able to hurt her with one wrong glance, to top it off. She's kind, strong, beautiful, talented… everything any guy could ever want. I wasn't right for her. I couldn't just go in and ruin her chances with a guy who could really make her happy.

Throwing off the covers, I stand and walk to the desk with the stacked CDs on it. I'm about to rip off the papers when my sanity kicks in.

"Whoa dude." I mutter, shaking my head to clear it and setting down the Creed album I'd been holding. "You are getting way too worked up about this. It's just a first date and she hasn't even said yes. Just cool it." I smooth out the collage of sticky note bits on the album, then think better of it and peel it off. Single sheets with the same message should work just as well. I replace the craft fair nightmares with one sticky note per CD and write the same words on them. I am about to go to bed when I realize I won't be able to sleep until the job is done.

Creeping through the door and closing it softly, I slip down the hall, around the corner and down the next hall to the door in question with barely a sound. I gently set down the red paper bag by Jean's room, out of the way of where anyone may step. Sneaking down the hall silently is easy, thanks to endless hours of stealth training and I look back once, getting a little nervous imagining her finding it in the morning. Turning back as I walk around the corner, I halt dead in my steps. Leaning casually against the wall, grinning knowingly, is the last guy I had hoped to see.

"Well, look what we got here." Logan drawls, his voice dripping with sarcastic amusement. "Looks like Scotty Boy's got a secret. What are you doing sneaking around at three in the morning?" He obviously enjoys watching me scramble for an answer like a football player after a fumbled ball.

"Uh…" I say, mentally kicking myself. _Think of something! Come on Scott, Mr. Team Leader. You have got to think of something! _Whatever, partial honesty will have to do.

"I'm planning a surprise for someone and needed some supplies. Don't tell anyone you saw me, please? I don't want the surprise to be ruined and we both know how quickly news travels in the Institute." Yeah, it's plainly obvious that he isn't buying it. His grin widens, showing his sharp pointed teeth on one side. He walks around me, leaning over to peer down the girl's hall, where the red, beribboned gift bag is plainly obvious against the tan and white walls. Standing straight again, he glances at me, rolls his eyes and laughs softly.

"You do realize we all already know, right?" And with that, he pushes his hands loosely into his jean pockets and heads toward the gym, still snorting with laughter and shaking his head.

_What does he mean, they already know? Know what? _I wonder, walking back towards my own room. Then I shrug. I'm sure I'll find out before long.

Back in my room, I get into bed and lay on my back, hoping that the questions will let me get at least a couple hours of sleep before my routine begins for the day. But just before I slip into sleep, a final question enters my mind, with the ominous drama of a church bell tolling for a death: _What if she says no? _

Let's just say I didn't get any sleep that night.

Jean's POV:

_Be-be-beep. Be-be-beep. _I slam my arm down as close to the sound as I can figure, without opening my eyes.

"Ow!" I groan; my arm had hit a picture frame. _Be-be-beeep. _

"Stupid alarm clock." I grumble, sliding my eyes open the smallest bit and successfully switching off the annoying sound. I sleepily glare at the clock, trying to discern the time. 6:30 a.m. My normal weekend training time. Mumbling something about how dumb I was to wake up that early on a weekend, I pull myself out of bed, yanking on the first t-shirt I come to in my drawer and my favorite shorts. Dragging myself to the bathroom, I pull my hair into a messy bun, trying not to look at my face. It's too early and I hope no one sees me on the way to my workout. Stretching, I leave and head back down the way I had come, towards the girl's gym. Then I pause, frowning, and decide to make a detour by my bedroom door again, due to a peculiar sight.

A small, red gift bag is sitting just off to one side, ribbons festooning the thin, stiff handles. Curious, I open the bag and pull out a stack of CDs, face down. _Scott. _I think, grinning slightly. Flipping them over, I see that they each have a sticky note on them. Crouching down, I spread them out on the hardwood floor. I rearrange them to reveal a message: 'Will you go out with me?' I laugh quietly. Scott's done some cute, and strange things, but this certainly takes the cake, for both. What could have brought this to his mind?

I put the CDs back in the bag and place them on my desk, then continue to the gym. As I stretch and warm up, I wonder how I should answer him. My nearly overwhelming first inclination is to say yes. The girly, romantically prejudiced, teenage girl part of me thinks it's so romantic that he came up with such a cute way to ask me out. But the reasonable part of me goes on and on about how we are just friends, about how much worse the teasing, both at the Institute and from the outside world, will get if we actually, officially dated. _Your friends you can deal with, but them? Everyone who doesn't know anything about who you really are? What about Duncan? Everyone assumes you are a couple. What will they think when you and Scott Summers start, you know, going out?_

"Just shut up." I mutter, out loud, as I start toward the weights. "I am not exclusively Duncan's date, and I am free to go out with anyone I wish. I'm going to tell him yes and that's all there is too it." I whisper to myself, picking up a ten pound weight in each hand and another with my mind. Lifting them up and down, rhythmically and slowly helps settle my mind. Working my way up to a twenty pound weight in each hand and a fifty with my mind, I finally take a break, just as Storm and Rogue enter for their own workouts at around 7:30 a.m.

"Good morning." The African woman says, pleasantly. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty well, thanks Ororo." I reply, panting slightly from exertion. "How about you Rogue? I'm sorry we woke you up last night." She waves her hand dismissively and starts stretching.

"Whatever. I know it was just Kitty being Kitty. I slept ok, but I had a couple of nightmares. Nothing too bad." Her Southern accent seems stronger in the morning, for some reason, and today is no different.

"Uh, yeah right. You like, totally talked in your sleep and woke up all but screaming! Luckily, you came out of it pretty fast. You, like, totally freaked me out!" Kitty, in her customary pink shirt and white shorts, joins Rogue and Storm in their warm-up.

"And a very good morning to you too, Kitty." I say, trying not to laugh at the poisonous glance Rogue shoots at Kitty.

"She's exaggerating. I might have muttered a little and gasped when I woke up, but obviously it wasn't too bad because no one woke up and flooded to my room."

"So." Kitty says, staring at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "What are you going to tell Scott?" My mouth starts to fall open, but I catch it and put on a look of confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I manage to say, trying to keep up a believable amount of puzzlement in face and voice. "Tell Scott about what?"

"Come on, don't pull that! We all know, it's, like, totally obvious!" Kitty sounds positively smug about it. "I knew from the first time I saw you two together that you were, like, totally perfect for each other!"

"And she was spying through the wall." Rogue added, a small grin playing across her normally grim expression.

"Rogue!" Kitty hissed. "Like, what would you say that for?"

"Payback." Rogue said simply, heading over to the sparring ring and pulling her sleeves down more. "Ororo, feel like taking me on this morning?" As Storm nods and follows her, I turn back to Kitty.

"Katherine Pryde, I should report you to the Professor." I grumble.

"But you won't, because then everyone will know you've got something to hide." She replies, her singsong tone annoying me much more than I hope she ever realizes. But, she's right. Sighing exasperatedly, I decide to tell her.

"He asked me out, and I'm going to say… You do realize that this is never going beyond us two, right? Not until it has to." When she nods eagerly, I drop my voice to a whisper and lean in. "I'm going to say yes."

All I have to say is that if a girly, squeal-giggle is her idea of keeping a secret, no one better tell her anything important. We manage to stop a heated battle in the sparring ring and bring both of the combatants running to our side.

"Is anyone hurt?" Storm cries, panting a little. Kitty, of course, busts up laughing and Rogue, seeing that no one is bleeding, mumbles something about what happens to people who scare her like that and stomps back to the sparring ring. Storm shakes her head and sighs.

"Don't do that. I thought something had happened." Glancing pointedly at Kitty, she heads back as well. Kitty just rolls her eyes and whips her head back around to me, giggling and gripping my arm.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh!" She half-whispers. "Do you know where he's taking you? Ohmygosh, what are you going to wear? Can I do your hair? Pleasepleaseplease?" She sucks in a breath and I think she's going to stop, but she just keeps going, her words all blurring into a tumble of unintelligible sounds.

"Kitty, KITTY!" I yell and she stops, still bouncing slightly like she's on a caffeine high. I hold her shoulders until she stops, then start counting off on my fingers as I answer the questions I had managed to catch.

"No, I don't know where he's taking me. I'll probably wear something semi-formal and simple. I am perfectly capable of doing my own hair. And guess what, I haven't even told him yes yet so just take a chill pill." She nods slowly and we both return to our workouts.

But where she seems content and focused, my mind is spinning. How am I going to tell him? Did I make the right choice? Is it going to be unbearably awkward? Finally, I give up on my aerobics routine and leave. Maybe a nice, hot shower will wake me up. But I can't help but smile a little when I picture the look on Scott's face when I tell him. Maybe that amazing smile will light up his face; maybe that cute little blush will creep into his cheeks; maybe he'll lean over and kiss my hand in that adorable old-fashioned chivalry that makes my heart flutter.

But deep down inside, I know that last one is just wishful thinking. As much as I would love it if he would kiss my hand, it won't happen. But, I can dream can't I?

_**A/N: It was terrible, I know, but did you hate it? Let me know and give me whatever suggestions you feel would help. Do I need to move along faster? More fluff? Less fluff? Any characters you want to see? How should she say yes? Where should he take her? I'm completely open to suggestions. I'm also a good listener so review or PM all you want! Love you all!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So here's the third chapter… in two more chapters they will actually go out so bear with me.**_

_**Big shout-out to I Run With Sporks for his/her invaluable advice and feedback. Let me know what you think about this chapter; it's probably not my best work because it was the final week of school and a lot of craziness happened. If need be I'll put in some extra work and repost it with all the stuff that needs to be fixed. I love all you guys. Please review and enjoy! (Warning: I switched the POV's so… sorry if that messes with your head…)Disclaimer: See 2**__**nd**__** chapter**_

Chapter 3

Jean's POV:

The lights flash and the holographic caves fade away as the Danger Room shuts down. The Professor's voice comes over the speakers, rueful and amused.

"Well, that's one way to deal with a rockslide. Good work Kitty. You too Kurt. Although, Bobby, freezing someone who is trying to save you may not be the best approach; but I appreciate the alertness to possible danger. Magma, the control you showed while thawing Kurt was commendable. Overall, good work everyone. Take the rest of the day off and enjoy your weekend!" Cheers echo around the room as I and the rest of the team exit through the open doors.

I take a quick rinse-off shower and ponytail my scarlet hair. Kitty is brushing her own soft brown locks when I pass her room. I almost walk straight on by, but then the perfect idea hits me.

"Kitty," I call softly, and she sets down the brush on the dresser with a click. She peers around the corner, a puzzled and slightly annoyed look on her face. "I need your help." I finish, keeping my voice at a whisper.

"Like, what do you need me for?" She says in an annoyed tone, her eyebrow rising. I hurriedly shush her and drag her down the hall to my room. Closing the door, I do a quick sweep for listeners with my mind before turning back and explaining my plan to her. Amazingly, she stays mostly quiet, giggling conspiratorially every few minutes. With a grin and a nod, she agrees to help and, with a few more whispers, the plan is set.

When she exits, her eyes are bright and she can't stop smiling. It will be obvious that she's got a secret, but I know that she likes the idea enough that she won't tell. By telling her the secret first, I've ensured her silence. I allow a small smile to creep across my features and with a soft snap, I close my door.

I can't wait for tomorrow. Scott's going to love this. Excitement courses through me. I make a list of needed supplies and a basic game plan before rushing into action.

But as I begin the preparations for the set up that night, a cold streamlet of fear flows into the river of hopeful anticipation inside me. I try to offset the unknown alarm by imagining the perfect date, but for some reason, I can't think of a single thing. _What do I want out of this?_ I wonder. _Do I want exotic and elaborate or simple and intimate? Class and sophistication, or friendly fun? _

The only answer is the emptiness of my mind. Gradually, I realize that I've stopped dead in my gathering of materials and with a shake of my head, I resume packing them into a box. _Leave the planning of the date to him. He knows you and you'll have a great time. Just focus on the task at hand and worry about your part of the deal. _Shaking my head once more, I stand with the box and put it on my desk. Looking up at my bulletin board, all my worries vanish.

A strip of cheesy photo booth pictures is tacked to one side. It was from just a few months ago, when the whole team had gone on a family trip to the arcade. My eyes travel over the other pictures of us, whether with or without others, where they appear sporadically on the rest of the cork board. A warm feeling spreads through my chest. _He's your best friend, your brother really. He'll take care of it. _I smile softly and stroke the photos with my thumb.

"I know." I whisper softly, returning to my planning. "I know he will. He always does."

Scott's POV:  
I wake up slowly, allowing myself to drift into consciousness gradually. Red tinted light filters through the slits in my eyelids and I stretch, sitting up lazily. Slipping out from under the covers, I change into some worn jeans and a blue t-shirt, yawning and running my fingers through my hair. Meandering my way to the door, I notice a green note taped to it. Written in neat, slightly curly lettering is a message.

"Welcome to your own personal treasure hunt. Your first clue is as follows: Snow White's evil stepmother's favorite phrase. J." I grin and pull on some sandals.

"Well, it looks like I'm going on an adventure and the first room I'm going to is…" I glance at the note again. "Hmm." I think back to the fairy tales that I had been told by my parents as a kid. The stepmother walks into her secret room and goes to the magic mirror and says… I laugh at the simplicity of it.

Walking to the bathroom, I check the doorknob for a 'do not disturb' sign and go in, walking straight to the wall of mirrors above the sink. Sure enough, there is another note, this time pink, on the mirror above my toothbrush. I peel it off, just as Bobby walks in, hair rumpled and mouth in the middle of a yawn. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees me holding a pink note in the boy's bathroom, but somehow refrains from saying anything comical. He just shakes his head and moves off towards the showers. I read the note.

"You can go to space, a jungle or a cave, but I bet you can't do it all at once! Or can you…? J." A small smiley face was drawn off to the side. This one had me puzzled right off the bat. The jet? No, not even the X-Jet could be in three places at once. I'm not sure it can even go into space. Just then, the previous day's training session pops into my head. We had been in a cave. I check the clue and smile. It's the Danger Room.

I jog through the halls and down a couple of flights of stairs, slipping on my visor at the last second before pushing the button to open the door. Turns out, it was smart to put it on. As soon as I opened the door, a low power laser blasted me back a couple of steps. Looks like I was going to have to work for the third clue.

Diving into the room and over the next blast, I glanced around quickly, finally spying the clue taped to the ceiling near a set of handrails used to climb to an emergency exit. I take out a row of blasters along the upper edge of the blast zone, running toward the handrails. I zap two more blasters and fry through a metallic tentacle reaching for me on the way. Climbing as quickly as I can, I stretch for the note, but miss it when a draft comes off a blade that flies by my head. Stepping up one more rung, I snatch it and hit the button underneath. Everything shuts off and I swing down.

Panting, I read the note.

"Why does everyone have fish in theirs, but not us? Then the angel would have something to watch over. J." Angel? Warren? Do I have to go to New York? Pushing my hands into my pockets, I walk out of the Danger Room, closing the door behind me. Then, I slap my forehead and Kurt, porting in with a bowl of popcorn, jumps.

"Whoa man. Don't scare me like that!" His German accent sounds thicker in his surprise. He bends to pick up the spilled kernels and I turn to him.

"Sorry, just had another moment when I realized how much of an idiot I am." The blue furred kid just shrugs and I run to the elevator.

It's a beautiful, sunny, October morning when I exit the Mansion. I walk quickly to the fountain and walk around it once, finally spotting a bright purple note in a Ziploc bag weighed down by a rock at the bottom of the marble pool. I fish it out and carefully remove the clue.

"The X-Van ain't got nothin' on this baby. J." Grinning, I run back to the house, charging up the stairs and snatching my keys off my bedside table. I race back out to the garage, smiling as my beautiful red car comes into the light. Opening the door and slipping in, I take an orange note off the steering wheel.

"Drive to where the X-Kids trapped us. Go 13 paces west, then 17 paces north. Look for something yellow. J." Laughing softly, I drive up to the hill where, not so very long ago, Kurt and Kitty had pulled off a plan to strand Jean and me here so they could have a party. I park neatly where I always do and step out of the car, closing the door with a click. Standing up against the car, I glance up at the sun, noticing the direction it had come from its sunrise position. Heading in that direction, I count out thirteen steps, then turn right and walk seventeen more, ending up in a tiny clearing with a single sapling growing near the center. Pinned to it is a yellow note.

Pulling it out and opening it, I find six simple words.

"Return to your car and wait." Even the usual "J" signature is missing. But I follow directions and sit in my car. Closing my eyes, I rest my head back against the seat, enjoying the cool breeze and warm sunshine on my face. After some period of time, I can't tell how long, a soft hand touches my arm. Opening my eyes, I turn my head to see Jean sitting beside me. I hadn't even heard her sneak up. Glancing down, I see the tips of someone's fingers disappearing into the seat. _Kitty._ I think.

"Hey Scott." Jean says simply.

"Hi." I reply, smiling. "So, are you going to tell me what all this was about?" A mischievous smile flits across her lips and she looks down coyly.

"Maybe." Her voice is soft and silky. I can't help the sudden speeding up of my heart. Taking her hand, I squeeze it slightly and tilt her head up with my other hand.

"Come on, tell me." I put on my most adorable puppy dog face. "Please?" She laughs in reply, the liquid tones of her voice matching the fiery flow of her hair as the wind blows it back.

"All right then, I'll tell you. I just did this so I could tell you…" She sucks in a breath and hesitates, finally bringing her eyes up to meet mine. "So I could say… Yes. I would love to go out on a date with you."

Joy and relief flow into me, along with a healthy helping of excitement. I can't think of anything to say, but I know what I want to do. Standing I leave the car and come around to her door, opening it and helping her out. When she is standing in front of me, I bow low and kiss her hand. Looking up again, I nod, a smile so big covering my face that I feel as though it will split in half. She blushes and it only makes her more beautiful. The moment seems to hang in the air, like a liquid drop of gold has come around the scene and preserved it, making the seconds take hours as we watch each other.

When the moment finally breaks, we return to our seats.

"We should go get some pizza or something and have a family movie with everyone back at the Institute." Jean says after several seconds. Nodding, I turn on the car and turn around, heading back down the hill. Worries about the date itself start trying to crowd into my mind, but I firmly push them away. Those are for another time. For now, I just want to focus on driving, the smell of Jean's perfume and the touch of her fingers tentatively working their way into my free hand. That's all that matters to me.

_**A/N: Please review! Next chapter is about the night of, when they are both getting ready… I would really appreciate some ideas! Talk to me anytime, I'm here for you guys. Love you all! **_____


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey y'all! Let me just say, reading your reviews makes my day and makes all this craziness worth it. I seriously almost cry reading them. Big thanks to I Run With Sporks, my most dedicated reviewer, skul1, my most dedicated follower and to everyone else who has just started with me. I'll try to make this worth your time. Here's the fourth chapter, they are getting ready with the uninvited help of their Institute friends and worrying… Should be lots of fun! Love you all! Disclaimer: See Chapter 2**_

_**By the way, this is the revised version of this chapter because as I reread it (through slightly less tired eyes), I found several grammatical mistakes… Here you go! All fixed!**_

Chapter 4

Jean's POV:

It's five o'clock: time to start getting ready. Normally I wouldn't leave myself this much time, but it is a special occasion. Taking a deep breath and brushing my wet hair behind my ear, I open my closet door and start analyzing each outfit. I hear a knock and absentmindedly half-turn my head, not taking my eyes off the soft, tangerine blouse in my hands.

"Come in." The door opens and I look up, finally comprehending that someone has shown up. Rogue, Kitty, Amara, and Jubilee walk in and spread themselves out; Amara and Kitty on the bed, Jubilee curling up in my reading chair and Rogue leaning against my desk.

"Ok, we're all here. Let the fashion show begin!" Jubilee says, setting off a mini firework from the tips of her fingers.

Pulling a pair of white slacks out of my dresser, I hold it up to me with the tangerine blouse. The Fashion Council look at it, look at each other and put their thumbs down. I trust their judgment, so I set the outfit aside and pull out another. This one is a pale blue, sleeveless sundress with a white jacket. Rogue gave me a contemptuous look and I set it aside. She's right; it's way too childish for this occasion.

Forty-five minutes and a couple dozen outfits later, I tiredly pull out a forest green, knee length dress with a misty, golden layer on top of the skirt and flowy sleeves and hold it up. Instantly, everyone reacts.

Rogue gets a smug, approving half-smile on her face, as though she had designed it herself, and nods once. Jubilee sets off a tiny fireworks display and whoops. Amara claps her hands softly and her eyes light up. Kitty giggles and makes me go into the bathroom and change into it right then, pleading with me upon my return to twirl and show it off.

As soon as she finally lets me stop, I'm immediately swept away by Jubilee working my hair into a twist on the back of my head, the ends running smoothly down my back along with a few gold and green ribbons. Below my stool, Amara is trying different shoes on my feet. White, wedge heel sandals are finally agreed upon. Rogue takes over jewelry and quickly settles on a simple necklace made up of a gold chain adorned with a small, emerald centered leaf pendant, matching earrings and a jingly charm bracelet with golden leaves, flowers and bees hanging off of it. Kitty puts a line of green eyeliner on each of my eyelids, then dusts gold eye shadow above them. A thin layer of red lipstick is applied to my lips. By the time I get to look at the full effect in the floor length mirror hanging on my closet door, I can't believe how happy and beautiful I look.

But it doesn't last. As I turn in slow circles, admiring the look from every angle, my smile slips off my face, replaced quickly by a worried frown. The three younger girls are too busy congratulating each other's handiwork to notice, but Rogue steps closer, folding her arms and looking straight into my eyes in the mirror.

"Are you ok?" She asks, raising her eyebrow and practically daring me to brush the question off. Sighing, I stop, looking at a spot just above her head, refusing to meet her steady gaze.

"What if he doesn't like it?" I could be meaning any number of things, and although she replies to the most obvious answer only, I can tell she knows what I really mean.

"He better like your look, we only spent forever on it. You look amazing." This last part she says somewhat begrudgingly. Finally allowing my eyes to come down to meet her silvery ones, I reply softly, "You're beautiful too. But that's not what I meant and you know it. I mean, what if he doesn't like the date? What if it's awkward and just ends up being horrible? What if he hates me?" As I go on, my words get softer and more choked. _You're psyching yourself out, stop it!_ My mind pesters me but I brush the advice I know to be helpful away; not that it matters, because Rogue tells me the exact same thing.

"Stop it. You're freaking yourself out. Just relax, it'll go fine. He couldn't hate you." Again, her final statement is said as though she resents the fact. Confused and concerned, I turn around, facing her.

"Do you still like Scott? I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything, but are you ok with me and him, you know, dating?" I ask, forehead wrinkling slightly. Gaze darkening and sharpening a bit, she takes a deep breath and glances over at the others, but they're still absorbed in their talk. Then, she folds her arms tighter and whispers to me hesitantly.

"It's not that I like Scott, although he's great and all, don't get me wrong. It's that," Her eyes flit up to the corner of the room and she takes another deep, shuddery breath. "It's just that I wish I could get close to someone and I'm a little jealous that you two never have to be alone like I do. You know perfectly well why and I know that you guys are always here for me; we're a team and all that. You just have never known what it is to not touch someone unless you are putting them in danger."

I stand there in utter amazement, not knowing what to do with this suddenly talkative and trusting Rogue. Finally, I just listen, and after she finishes, I step forward and give her a quick, but tight hug. As per her typical wardrobe, her shoulders and back are covered, so although she stiffens and pushes me away, there is never any danger. But the small smile that she wears after I release her tells me just how much it meant to have a friend when she most felt exposed. Smiling back, I look at my clock.

"Oh my gosh! It's 6:15! We're going in fifteen minutes." I cry, beginning to pace. I can tell they are destined to be the longest fifteen minutes of my life.

Scott's POV:

It's six o'clock: time to start getting ready. I normally wouldn't take this much time, but it is a special occasion. Jumping in the shower, I scrub off pretty quickly and put on a t-shirt and shorts for the trip to my room. 6:10. I get my newly washed navy blue suit pants and white shirt on, flipping through my ties before deciding that that would be too formal. Pulling on my shoes, I suddenly have a nervous jolt go through my body. I attempt to tie my shoes through a haze of anxiety. I stand up too quickly and have to sit down again, waiting for my vision to clear. When the spots of black recede, I stand and walk toward the door, tripping. Looking toward my feet from my position stomach down on the floor, I see that I've tied my shoelaces together. I fix them. This all seems to take an instant, and yet forever. Standing again, I go into the hall and find the phone. I'll call Alex, that will make me feel better.

"Hello?" A kindly, woman's voice answers.

"Hey Mrs. Masters, it's me, Scott. Is Alex there?" I say, stumbling slightly over my words and talking too fast.

"Oh, dear, you caught him just in time. He was just about to head out to the beach. Alex!" This last bit is obviously pointed at my brother down in Hawaii. "It's Scott!" Footsteps sound on the other end, then a familiar voice speaks.

"Hey bro! What's up?" His voice is sounding even a little deeper than the last time we had spoken and my heart swells a little in pride as I think of my little brother (_Not so little anymore. _I think ruefully) and how we've finally found each other: my little brother who changed his last name to match mine after only knowing I was alive for a few months.

"Oh, I don't know." I say, faking nonchalance. "Just a freaking date with Jean!" My voice grows louder as I get to the end of my sentence and I hear Alex give a slightly annoyed "Ow!" on the other end. Then he laughs.

"So you finally did it? You finally asked her out? It's about time!" Alex sounds positively ecstatic. I didn't known he was one of the group who have been losing hope for Jean and my apparently obvious relationship. But, I guess I still have a lot to catch up on with my little brother.

"Yeah, but that's not the point. It's in ten minutes and I'm freaking out, dude. Help!" I say, talking quickly in my nervousness. He just laughs again, sounding perfectly confident and unworried when he answers.

"Listen, Scott; you and Jean have known each other a long time. You're a good match. She obviously likes you, a lot, so just be yourself and don't worry. You guys will have a blast. But hey," I can almost see his cheeky grin through the phone. "I expect a full report when you get home, no matter the time."

Rolling my eyes, I reply sarcastically, "Well I'm the one who gets the short end of the stick there. When it's eleven o'clock at night here, it's only seven there!" But even through my joke, I can feel my anxiety falling. Alex is right. It's all going to be fine. We banter for a few more minutes, say goodbye and he hangs up. I look up at the clock. 6:25. Well, time to bring the car around. I grab my suit coat and head out to my baby.

But not even my brother's confidence can remove all my worries. After all, it'll be a nightmare if on my first date with my best friend, I find out just how much I can make her hate me. And yet…

Then she comes out the front door. My mouth goes slack and my mind goes blank. All I can think is…

_**A/N: Cliffhanger! Don't worry, you won't have to wait any longer than normal **____**. **_

_**I know it's not my best work, it's been a bad week for me. If it weren't for my best friend, I wouldn't have updated at all, so a big thanks to her. Next chapter is The Date Part 1! I'm thinking 2, probably3 more chapters… Love you guys, until next week! Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: All I have to say is thank you to all my readers/reviewers and please forgive me for my suckish writing. I have a huge, out-of-town, three day youth activity this week so I won't have much time to make sure this looks right. Also, I'm kind of letting the story write itself as I go along. I have a basic game plan, but my muse is the writer this time, not any reasonable part of me. If I stray, it's their fault. Love all you guys, please enjoy and tell me how much you hate it afterward. Disclaimer: See 2**__**nd**__** chapter.**_

Chapter 5

Scott's POV:

I'm expecting Jean to look beautiful, gorgeous even. But I'm not prepared for this radiant, stunning being, with her hair shimmering and eyes sparkling to come out of that door and to take my hand when I stumble to the base of the front steps. It's all I can do not to let my mouth fall open and just stare at her. Somehow, we make it to the car. Opening the door and closing it once she's settled in, I go around the hood of the car and slide into my seat, shooting a nervous half-smile at Jean. She smiles back easily, calming something deep within me.

I start my car, drive down the driveway and pause just outside the gate. Turning to Jean, I smile mischievously.

"OK, classy and elegant restaurant to the left, relaxed and fun food to the right. Your choice." I say, pointing each direction respectively. She considers, looking both ways and trying to guess which restaurants I could be referring to in each direction. Finally, with a little smirk and a devious glance, she answers.

"Fun and relaxed. Go right." Winking and grinning, I turn right, cruising along at a relaxed pace. Leaning back against the headrest of her seat, Jean sighs contentedly, closing her eyes and enjoying the breeze running over her face. The last rays of the setting sun catch her hair and turn it all shades of crimson and gold, as though a phoenix has come to life within her and is making itself known. The wind lifts the fiery locks, twisting and playing with them; a dance of the elements all coming together in the girl with the emerald eyes and the pure, strong heart. She's absolutely perfect.

Suddenly, Jean opens her eyes and sits up, noticing me watching her as I attempt to turn my attention back to the road before she can. Raising an eyebrow, she laughs.

"What?" She asks, searching my face. A soft smile slips itself smoothly onto my face and I glance over.

"Just thinking. You're really beautiful tonight. I mean, you usually are pretty good-looking anyway, but tonight… something's different. You're almost- I don't know- glowing I guess." She blushes slightly, only making her look more beautiful. Her eyes leave my face and instead travel over the dashboard, then down to her hands twisting in her lap.

"Thanks. You look nice too." She says softly, blushing a little deeper. A soft chuckle escapes my lips as I turn, not toward our little city of Bayville, but towards the next small town over, called Granite Cove. Driving down a back road above the sea, both Jean and I breathe in the salty, cool breeze off the ocean. The next fifteen minutes are driven in silence as we drink in the beautiful, albeit chilly evening and the quiet pleasure of each other's company. _This is nice. _I think. _It's going well so far. _

Finally, I turn onto the main street of Granite Cove.

"Close your eyes, I want it to be a surprise." I say to Jean, and with a sharp glance and a skeptically raised eyebrow, she does.

"No peeking." I scold her as she attempts to peer between her eyelashes without my noticing. But I know every expression she makes and this one is no different. With an indistinguishable mumble and another quick glance, she complies. After watching her for a few seconds, I'm certain that she won't peek again. I turn a couple of times, adding in extra streets and even a couple of loops to throw off her sense of direction before stopping in front of Jean's favorite all-you-can-eat pizza place.

Going around to her door, I open it, but let her get out on her own. After she stands and takes a few steps forward, I come around behind her, noting that she's kept her eyes closed. Through the noise from the street, she doesn't notice me until I come up behind her and gently whisper into her ear.

"We're here."

And although I'll never admit it to anyone, something wonderful and strange happens. Right then is the first time I ever wanted, more than anything, to kiss Jean Grey.

Jean's POV:

I feel the car stop and I hear Scott get out. When my door opens, I expect him to either tell me to open my eyes or for him to help me out. But he doesn't. Keeping my eyes closed, I carefully get out of the car and move a few steps forward, tensed for a startle. But it doesn't come. I'm tempted to open my eyes, but something tells me that Scott's got a plan, so I just stand in the cold, late evening air and wait. I try to listen for the inevitable approach. But over the sounds of the cars in the road and the footsteps of the other people on the sidewalk, I can't pick out any steps that are familiar.

Suddenly, I feel a presence behind me. I'm about to blast them backwards with my telekinesis when Scott's voice whispers behind me.

"We're here." I open my eyes and immediately my face lights up with a grin.

"Scott! I didn't think you remembered Luigi's!" The old red, white and green lettering looks exactly the same as when we had come here several years before. Looking up at Scott now, I can remember the day perfectly.

_"Scott! Wait up! I know you didn't mean to!" I cry, darting after the distressed 12-year-old boy as he races around the corner, pushing through crowds of people. I pick up speed, slipping through the holes left by Scott's half-blind escape._

_ "Sorry. Excuse me. Please excuse me!" I call back to the startled crowds. Finally, as he stumbles into an alleyway, I risk using my powers, lifting him off the ground as he struggles, finally setting him down as I approach. I'm exhausted, both from the sprinting chase and the exertion of my powers. He slides down against the wall, covering his eyes, even though he has his new sunglasses on, and sobbing. The stitch in my side combines with the slight bruise he had accidentally given me. I place my hand gently on his arm. _

_ "No, Jean, please get away. I don't want to hurt you again. I can't be trusted." He cries in a choked, rough voice, shrugging me off. I only take both of his hands and pry them away. He presses his eyes closed tightly, but allows me to take his hands. _

_ "Scott, I know it wasn't your fault. Everyone has to get used to their powers and how they work. The glasses will work. The Professor said so. You just have to get used to them. Come on, look at me." He shakes his head slightly, but firmly. _

_ "Fine." I say, moving to sit next to him. "But we're going to go get some lunch." Pulling him to his feet, I lead him around to the first pizza place I can find. Pulling out my allowance, I count out just enough to buy a medium Hawaiian pizza. I get a funny look from the cashier because of my age, but the sight of my apparently blind friend softens her gaze and the pizza is brought to a small, corner table. _

_ I lead Scott's hand to a piece and his face lights up. Once I see he is settled, I take my own piece, picking off the pineapple as I go and piling it in the hole left by my slice. When Scott reaches for another piece, he finds the pile, wrinkling his nose._

_ "Eww, that feels weird, what is it?" he asks. I tell him. _

_ "Can I have it? I love pineapple." I shrug, before realizing he can't see me._

_ "Sure." I say and he piles it on his next piece. _

_ When we finish, I lead Scott back to the X-Van, and the Professor takes us to the Institute, never asking where we've been. I thank him telepathically. He understands that something important and special happened and doesn't pry. But I know from then on that there's something special about the Summers boy. Something extraordinary…_

"Jean?" Scott's words cut through my mind and drag me back to the present.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say, finding and squeezing his hand reassuringly. We order a large Hawaiian pizza, the old cashier recognizing us and winking. We sit at our favorite table and I give him my pineapple. When we finish that pizza, another is brought out. When we protest and try to pay for it, the server only shakes his head.

"Lou says it's on the house for her favorite customers. Have fun you two and enjoy your night at Luigi's Pizza Parlor." With a smile, the server leaves.

We polish off that pizza as well, talking about this and that, never sticking on a subject for more than a few minutes, never talking about anything important; just enjoying the sound of each other's voices.

When we finally finish, we both lean back in our seats and look out the window at the thinning lines of cars. After a couple of minutes, I feel eyes on me and I look over at Scott. His face is still pointed out the window, but something tells me his eyes only just barely left my face. I can't confirm it because of the way the light is shining off his glasses. I'm about to drop it when Scott's voice speaks across the space between us.

"You saved me that day. You knew exactly what I needed." One side of his mouth pokes up in a half-smile. "I guess that's why we go together so well. You know me better than anyone ever has, or ever will." Then, as if by some silent pre-arrangement, we both stand and leave, going out to the car in complete silence, each of us wrapped in our own thoughts.

"Home now?" I finally whisper. With a grin and a shake of his head, Scott pulls back into traffic and we start toward the next part of our adventure.

_**A/N: What do you think? Review if you caught one of my references in there. There were two, one in Scott's POV and one in Jean's. Also, the flashback in the middle is my own. Story is they stopped in Granite Rock for lunch on their way from Scott's orphanage to the Institute and Scott accidentally blasted her while trying to see through the unfamiliar red quartz shades. But I think the thought of 12 year old Scott and Jean is priceless. Please read, review, share and especially enjoy. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Here we go with the sixth chapter: The Date Part 2! And this is an especially happy week for me because I gained two new followers! Here's a huge shout-out to Phoenix Fire606 and mareyagirl9213. And of course to my loyal followers I Run With Sporks, skul1 and idstealer000 as well as to all you readers I don't know yet. Thanks to you all! **_

_**At this time I'd also like to announce that as this story is winding down that my next story will be an Avengers fic and I will try to get the title out with the next chapter. It is not a romance, but some pairings will be mentioned. The main character is an OC so we'll see how that goes… Thanks again and enjoy!**_

Chapter 6

Jean's POV:

The air has grown chilly, because whether or not it was an unseasonably warm day today, it's still October and the sun has gone down. As we drive along, I wrap my arms tightly around myself and put up a mental barrier to cover the top and back of the car. The wind dies down and I warm up as we take a tiny exit with a rusted, weather-beaten sign. I turn to Scott, sending a confused glance up to his face, but the only thing that shows is a slight upward twitch of his mouth and the glint of the rising moon off of his glasses.

I turn my attention back to the road, attempting to figure out where we are going, but as of yet, it's still too dark to tell. Putting down part of the mental barrier around the side of the car like a window rolling down, I hear the sea, growing louder and more distinct. The air is becoming saltier with every breath I take in. As we drive down the narrow path along the side of the cliff, I look out over the water. The moon is painting a white, rough stripe across the surface of the sea. The slivery glow reflects up onto the side of the cliff and into the car. I look over at Scott, an excited smile bursting onto my features.

"Scott! You…" He just smiles and effectively cuts me off.

"Just act like I made you close your eyes again." His voice is quiet and I search his face, worried something is wrong. But in the silvery light of the moon, his features are relaxed, peaceful and happy. The glow serves to soften the angles of his face making him seem younger and less careworn. I've never realized how much the stresses of his life have come to show on the outside. It's not that he looks old; it's more that he looks mature beyond his years. His shoulders aren't slumped; they just seem to be bearing a heavy weight most of the time. It's not that he frowns a lot; it's just that a guy his age should smile more. But looking at him now, alone with me on a cliff above the moonlit sea, I can tell that something is different. Lighter, happier, more serene. His smile is completely carefree, his hands don't grip the wheel as tightly, the line of his jaw is relaxed. He looks the way any kid his age should, not like the field leader of a superhero team, the guy everyone looks to for orders on a battlefield. I take his free hand and hold it tightly.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. It's nice to see you happy." He looks at me for a moment, startled by my words.

"What do you mean?" He asks, mostly confused but with a slight edge of fear to his voice, as well as something I can't place.

"I mean that… well… we're best friends right? I mean, we've known each other for a while right?" He nods, looking equally nervous and amused. "Well, pretty much ever since you got to the Institute, you've been the field leader. And between all of the recent fuss with Magneto and the new recruits and school and everything, you've been under a lot of stress. I didn't realize it before, but it's really affecting you. You're holding up great, you just seem pretty tired. It's just nice to see you relaxed and happy, that's all." He nods and looks thoughtful.

"I guess you're right. I have been pretty stressed. But I guess it seems, I don't know, safer here with you. Like I don't have to worry about all of that mess. Like I can be normal for once." It's my turn to nod. I totally get it, and Scott knows it. But he's got it worse off than me. All of us wish to be normal at some point. It's hard to be so different, and hiding it is even harder. I can't exactly complain, not when I have it so easy. Scott, on the other hand, has to fake an eye condition to keep everyone around him safe, and even then, he could seriously hurt someone if he accidentally gets bumped in the hall. And he hates every moment of it. All I have to do is keep my mouth closed about what I accidentally hear in people's minds sometimes. Scott's voice cuts into my mind.

"You ok?" I shake my head, clearing my thoughts as we get to the bottom of the cliff and Scott parks in the tiny lot about fifty yards from the waves. No one else is there, after all, it's October and we're at a cold Atlantic beach at night.

"Just thinking." He smiles and gets out, coming around to open my door for me. I get out, squeezing his hand in thanks for not pressing and he squeezes it back.

We walk along the beach and the wind off the sea picks up, pushing the rising tide closer and closer to our feet. But we are well above the high tide line, so we aren't worried. I grip Scott's arm firmly and rest my head against his shoulder, both because I love him and for balance. Heels aren't exactly made for sand, even if they are wedges. Finally, with a sigh of exasperation, I kick them off and pick them up, opting instead to enjoy the squeak of the fine sand between my toes.

The wind picks up and I lean closer to Scott for warmth. As we pause on the far end of the little cove I close my eyes, enjoying the sounds of the surf and shivering. I feel something rough and heavy fall around my shoulders, then a pair of warm, strong arms comes around me from behind and pulls me gently backward. I pull Scott's suit jacket tighter around me and lean back, keeping my eyes closed and sighing softly. Scott's head falls on top of mine as I bump into his chest. I drop my heels and hold his hands, simply enjoying the security I feel and wishing for the moment to never end.

Scott's POV:

Jean's head comes to rest on my chest and I take a deep, shuddery breath, resting my head on hers and burying my face in her hair. The smells of vanilla and coconut waft up and envelop me in a warm sense of security. I keep expecting my mind to start whirling, confused about all these feelings and the possible repercussions, but it doesn't. This just feels so natural: Jean in my arms, with my head on hers and her hair cushioning my cheek, her heartbeat pulsing against my hands where they are clasping hers. The feeling is so familiar, like we've been doing this all our lives. The wind ruffles my hair, and against my chest, Jean takes a deep breath and snuggles closer. I close my eyes, simply allowing the moment to stretch, not even noticing the cutting wind blasting through my thin shirt.

Finally, the cramps in our legs win out and the moment breaks. As soon as she steps away, I notice how heavy I feel, how incomplete. It's as if, with her by my side, my worries and my thoughts weigh less and now they're filling me again. She starts taking off my jacket to hand it back to me, but I stop her.

"I'm ok. Let's just get back; we can pick up milkshakes on the way home." Even though I'm shivering, looking at her reminds me of what we had just shared and I feel warm inside all over again. We walk back hand in hand, never straying from each other's side. About halfway back, she stumbles and yawns, righting herself. I notice how tired she looks and check my watch. It's later than I thought, nearly 9:30 already. I look over at her, a question on my face. She nods and I pick her up, carrying her bridal style back to the car. I set her in her seat and turn to go around, but before I can go, she grabs my sleeve and pulls me close.

"Thanks." She whispers, and gently kisses my cheek.

"You're welcome." I reply softly, blushing furiously and stumbling around to my door. I get in and start the car, driving back up the steep path and trying to keep my eyes fixed firmly on the road. But every few minutes, I can't help but snatch a quick peek at the girl nodding off on the seat beside me. Her red hair is sliding slightly out of its smooth bun and my jacket doesn't exactly match her color scheme, but to me, she's never looked more beautiful. Completely ignoring the seatbelt, she's curled up into a ball with her seat leaned back and her bare feet tucked up under the edge of the jacket with only the tips of her toes sticking out. Her face is content, serene, her eyelids flickering as she experiences some sweet dream. I don't have the heart to wake her. We can get milkshakes tomorrow.

When we get back onto the darkened driveway to the mansion, I slow down, wanting the night not to end. Parking in the garage, I stop the car and quietly get out. Opening her door, I'm about to wake her when I decide to just carry her inside. Leaning over, I gently pick her up, bumping the door closed with my hip.

"What's up?" she mumbles, snuggling closer to me and placing her hands on my chest.

"Shh, nothing. You can sleep, I'll get you inside." Leaning down, I gently kiss her forehead, walking out of the garage and carefully elbowing the button to close it. She just nods sleepily and settles down in my arms again. Carrying her inside, Kitty comes around the corner with Kurt.

"How'd it go?" Kitty yells. I shush them quickly, nodding toward the sleeping form of Jean in my arms. She immediately quiets down and nods, steering Kurt back the way they had come. I ascend the stairs, going down the girl's hallway and getting some strange looks from Rogue and Storm in the process. Getting to Jean's door, I struggle with the handle before Rogue comes to my rescue, turning the knob and pushing the door open. I silently mouth a thank you and step to the bed. Laying Jean down and carefully pulling my jacket out of her limp grip, I lean over one last time and kiss her forehead, stroking her hair for a moment before pulling myself away.

"Goodnight Jean." I whisper, settling the blankets over her and walking to the door. "I love you."

_**A/N: Well, I think there's only an epilogue chapter to go and we're done. After that, you all can enjoy my other story that will no doubt be exponentially better. Tell me everything you think about this chapter because I need the help. I know it was fluffy (should have put a warning up at the top, sorry), but was it good fluff? I liked the way it seemed in my head, but I don't know if it came out right. And I'm so, so, so super sorry that I didn't update last night. I had the chapter ready and everything, I just fell asleep while waiting to get someone's opinion on it. Please forgive me! Anyway, love you all and please enjoy your weekend. **_


	7. Epilogue

_**A/N: Well, here we are folks! The final chapter of One Normal Day… it's been a great journey to take with all of you. Thanks again and I'm so sorry that I'm late putting this up. Holidays and packing to move next Saturday have been crazy. I'll try not to let it happen again. Enjoy, have a great weekend and look for the title of my next fic at the ending author's note.**_

Epilogue: One Week Later…

Jean's POV

I pour the hot chocolate into a mug, rummaging through the cupboards for our large stock of mini-marshmallows. I find a half-full bag and dump plop a handful of marshmallows into the hot, creamy liquid. The rain continues pouring down in sheets from the sky, although the lightning is far off over the ocean. Settling into the window seat to enjoy the sound of the rain tapping against the panes, I sip the foamy chocolate, allowing myself to fall into thought about Friday night. For once, the Mansion is quiet.

Since everyone's midterm grades came back looking good, a free day has been given. No training, no chores, no schedule. Except for the curfew (midnight for the older students and eleven for the younger ones, much to Bobby's dismay), everyone has the run of the town. Right now, everyone's at the opening for the latest Heroes of Olympus movie, most of the boys dragged there by the girls with Rogue chaperoning. Only Dr. McCoy, Scott, Storm, Professor Xavier and I are home. Scott is video chatting with Alex, Beast and Professor Xavier are playing chess and Storm…

"Oh, hot cocoa. May I have some?" I guess Storm is in the kitchen talking to me. I don't take my eyes off the falling rain as I reply.

"Sure Storm. Have at." I hear the sounds of liquid gurgling into a cup and then Storm comes to sit at the table. I hear her sip and sigh appreciatively. I return to thinking about Scott and my date and remembering how his arms felt around me. After a length of time, I realize Storm has been talking to me.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask, looking over at her. She laughs softly and shakes her head.

"I asked how you thought the date last Friday went." She smiles slightly, her eyes soft and bright as she studies my face. I'm slightly startled by the question; although I've been expecting it, I haven't counted on her being the one to ask.

"Oh, um, I guess it went fine. I mean, we didn't run out of things to talk about, the dinner was great, the beach was beautiful…" She raises her eyebrow.

"That's not what I meant. I meant, how do you feel it went emotionally?" Nodding, I sigh and look out the window again, this time not seeing the droplets on the glass.

"It was amazing. Scott and I, I mean we're… everything went perfectly. I've never felt more at peace around someone. We just know each other so well and he's so kind and funny and amazing I couldn't have asked for a better night. I think…" I hesitate. Licking my lips and taking a deep breath, I look Storm straight in the eyes. "I think that if he asked, I'd go out with him again without a second thought." She nods and smiles wider.

"I knew you two were ready for the next step. You're so close already and ever since your powers went crazy, you two have had something special. You just weren't ready to see it till now." I nod. I've been feeling the same way, like some sort of special bond was forged that terrible day. But ever since then, I've been trying to ignore it; going out with Duncan, trying to convince myself that I like him more than I like Scott, anything to help me deal with my feelings for Scott. I look Storm straight in the eyes.

"I think that I was so afraid of losing what Scott and I had, that I wouldn't let myself find out what we could become. I'm just glad he gave me a chance. It's an amazing feeling, loving and being loved; especially since I don't have to worry about him not loving me." Storm nods and grins, drinking the rest of her cocoa. She rinses the mug and puts it in the dishwasher. Pensively, I turn back toward the window and think back one more time to our long hug on the beach. I smile as I remember his arms around me and his face in my hair. Maybe this chance he's given me is a chance for us both. After all, as much as I need him, I think he needs me too. And that, coupled with a lot of love and respect, is what makes us so perfect for each other.

Scott's POV

Alex's picture pops up on the screen, making me grin until I notice the expression on his face. He looks angry and the red glow around his fists doesn't help the impression any.

"Whoa, calm down little brother. What's wrong?" He unclenches his hands and folds his arms instead, looking like a pouty little two-year-old when you tell him no about a candy bar.

"I told you to call and tell me about the date, but you didn't. I decided, 'I'll give him a couple days. He probably just needs a little space.' But no, you didn't call and it's been a week - count it! Seven whole days, and my mother wouldn't let me call and "bother you"!" I laugh, only annoying my little brother more.

"Listen, ok? I was busy with homework all weekend and midterms were this week so I didn't have time! Also, I like teaching patience. It's fun to watch you get angry." He huffs at this, but quickly calms and gets a mischievous smile on his face.

"So, how did it go? And don't leave out any of the juicy little details. Just tell Alex everything." Rolling my eyes, I tell him about the pizza and the drive without a second thought, but hesitate when I get to the beach part.

"And…?" He asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, we took a walk down the beach and when we got to the other end we…" He nods, getting excited with the rising action. "Well we hugged and…" I pause as Alex puts on a dissatisfied face.

"What?"

"That's it? Really? That's your high moment? A HUG?" Sighing and rolling my eyes, I nod.

"Yes, but it wasn't just a hug, I mean… How can I explain it? It was amazing. It might just be a hug to you, but for me, it was me and Jean having a moment when we were safe and happy and together, ok? Don't ridicule my moment." Alex shakes his head and clicks his tongue, but drops it when he sees the look on my face.

"Ok, then what?"

"I carried her back to the car, she kissed my cheek and we drove home. She fell asleep on the way and so I carried her inside and kissed her forehead a couple of times ok? That's it, end of story. There, are you happy?" Alex sighs explosively. He perks up as he thinks of something new to say.

"So, are you going to ask her out again?" The question takes me by surprise, but I take it in stride.

"Well, there is a bring-a-friend-and-get-half-off-your-tickets at the amusement park next Saturday and I was thinking of asking her, but I don't know. What if she thinks it's too soon?" Alex shakes his head and I pause. "What?"

"Dude, take it from me. She's waiting for you to make the move! If you don't ask her out again, she'll think you thought the date was a bust. Do you think it went well?"

"Yes." I answer, without a second thought.

"Did she enjoy herself?"

"I think so. She seemed happy and she hasn't been ignoring me or anything so I guess…"

"Is there anything keeping you guys from being together besides your own inability to man up?"

"No. But I resent that remark." Alex just waves the comment away like a gnat.

"Then you've got nothing to worry about. Ask her to the amusement park and have fun taking her. It'll go great. Amusement parks are right up there with haunted houses for great places to go on dates. Every time the girl gets scared, they cling onto your arm and won't let go! It's great man, I'm telling you." I nod thoughtfully.

"I'm just glad that it wasn't super awkward and that now we know how great we are together. I was worried that if it didn't go perfectly, she'd hate me forever. But it went great and now… Now maybe I have a chance with her." Alex nods and looks at the clock.

"Well Scott, I have a surfing appointment with some pals of mine. I gotta go. See you later, and don't wait too long or that Duncan guy will get to her first." Laughing, I wave goodbye and the call window closes. I lean back in my chair, thinking.

_Yes, it was just a hug, but if it's what makes Jean and I happy, then it's all I'll ask for. And yes, I'm the happiest I've ever been when I'm around her. I think we'll have fun at the amusement park. I'll ask her right now. And Duncan can go find a new girlfriend. I'll fight for Jean, because I love her and I won't let her be taken away from me, unless it's what makes her happy. _With those thoughts in mind, I head downstairs to find Jean. _That's right world; I love Jean Grey. And no matter what you throw at me, I won't let anything change that. She means too much to me. So do your worst, we can take it. As long as we're together, we can do anything. Because that is what love does: it makes us stronger. And with this much love, we're unstoppable. _

_**A/N: There you go friends. Be sure to read my next fic (this time for Avengers) titled **__**All I Can Do For You**__**, which I will start putting up in two weeks, after I get moved into my new house in a new state. Please review and forgive me for my late update. Love you all and thanks for enjoying! **_


End file.
